


Sneaky mistletoe.

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who and why did someone put mistletoe in a lift!? However, one Yogs member gets a surprise when he takes the lift with a fellow co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky mistletoe.

Lewis' POV.

Another cold December morning...

The cold, frosty air hit me like a brick wall as I stepped out into the bitter outdoors. Snow drifted from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket of snow. Taking a few steps forward a sudden gust of wind pushed against me. Wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck, I begun the same journey I take everyday to Yogtowers.

20 minutes later.

The snow had begun to fall more heavily now and all I could see was white, as it floated down from above and the sheets of white on the ground. As I neared Yogtowers, the rapid wind caught me off guard as it threatened to make me fall. After a few seconds of stumbling and controlling my balance, I regained it and stumbled towards the entrance. As I entered the building I shook off the flakes of snow from my clothes and ruffled my hair, flakes of snow drifting to the floor. I loosened my scarf and walked towards the lift, pressing the button I waited for the lift to arrive. The lift took a minute until I was greeted with open doors, I stepped inside and pressed the button for our floor. The button glowed a light red colour as it illuminated a small part of the lift. As the lift went up I noticed a green plant with little white berries hanging on the ceiling. Immediately, I recognised the plant as mistletoe. This plant had a little rule to it, when two people stood underneath this plant they would have to kiss. I smirked as unfortunately, I have never been kissed under the mistletoe. Then it hit me...

Who the hell put mistletoe in the lift?

 

Many hours later.

 

After many hours of recording, editing and being on the Christmas live-stream, I was finally done and was able to go home. It was nearly 11:30pm and not many people were still at the offices. I entered my office, picked up my stuff and wrapped my scarf around my neck. Soon I locked up my office door and headed towards the lift. Pressing the button I waited for the lift to arrive at our floor, just as I was waiting a familiar voice called my name. "Hey Lewis!". I turned my head towards the voice and saw the Kim, the flux queen. I smiled at her as she walked over to me. "What are you still doing here?", I asked confused. "Oh, I had some editing to do, Duncan didn't want to do it, so I got stuck with it". I simply nodded and heard a 'dinging' sound, I turned my head and saw that the lift doors were open. Kim entered the lift with me following, she pressed the ground floor button, the button glowing red after she pressed it. The lift was awkward as we just exchanged awkward smiles. 

Then I remembered what I saw earlier.

The mistletoe.

Glancing up I saw that it was still there, Kim had looked up to and had a confused look on her face. "Is that..?", She started. "Mistletoe, yeah." I said. We continued to stare at it, "Why and who put that there?". She looked towards me while saying this. I only shrugged and looked away from her. As the lift journey continued to go down, I could see Kim in the corner of my eye, shuffling towards me. I turned my head towards her as she was incredibly close to me, I faced her and she did the same. Kim glanced up towards the festive plant, noticing that we were both directly underneath the mistletoe and then stared into my eyes. Just as I was about to say something, Kim had wrapped her arms around my neck, leant up on her tip-toes and pushed her lips onto mine. Surprised, I didn't know how to react, it had caught me off guard, but soon I melted into the kiss and slid my hands around her waist. The kiss had gone on for a few minutes, we were forced to separate as our lungs were desperate for air. As we pulled apart, all I could do was smile, it was a goofy in-love smile. She smiled back and pulled me back in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate. Soon we heard the 'dinging' sound of the lift as it arrived at the ground floor. But instead of getting out, we just stayed there. Our lips locked together, the moment too special to ruin. 

It's funny, I finally got kissed under the mistletoe. But never thought that it would be in a lift.


End file.
